Ever Forgotten
by TinytwilightBD44
Summary: Twin sisters have lived in the 'Haven House' ever since they were born, but now there being thrust into a new world, the wild. Can they survive long enough to find out why there so 'special? Or is there fate sealed with death certificates? AU,T for later
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story just popped into my head when I was re-reading Breaking Dawn, and I wanted to see what other people thought, this story is a AU, so it may not make sense at first, but if you stick around later it might, enjoy! (By the way, the Pro. will be the only thing I write in 3****rd**** person) **

**TinyT:D**

Prologue

_Winter, 1995_

The wind was beating her face with sprits of a mixture of snow and ice, her hand reached up to feel the rawness that is now her face. She had been standing in the shadows, waiting, watching for the right moment to…she cringed away from the powerful surge of emotion that hit her like a stone wall.

Her hooded black cloak did almost nothing to protect her from the harassing elements; she looked at her cheep watch, almost forgetting it was on her left wrist, _1:50 am._ She knew how close she was, to having to let go, to run, and run until her feet throbbed from the miles bare footing through the various conditions that she hoped she would never see again.

The dark ally she stood in illuminated with a light that came from no where, she grabbed the basket that meant the world to her and hid in the shadows praying that her small stature would conceal her and her…cargo.

She sighed as the light vanished, her face went into a frown, she was pathetic, not even wanting to speak to her self about her precious basket, or her 'cargo'. _2:14 am,_ anxiety shot through her, "No," she thought out loud, but still in a whisper, "Breath Kya, breath."

She sighed and looked at the basket, taking every last detail she could, trying to soak up the colors, the scent, everything. She held the woven cane in her arms, pink clothes protecting the packages, keeping them warm, she moved her fingers over the baskets edge, and then carefully lifted the hem of the fleece blanket to reveal two wondrous babies.

A soft smile crossed her face with just the very sight of her little girls; they were cuddling, helping each other stay warm in the cold Washington air.

Tears pooled in Kya's eyes, she knew she would never get to name her miracles, or watch them grow up to amazing women. The girls had a bond no one else in the entire world would have, born at the same time, now people would know them as twins.

A quick glance at her watch told her it was time, in the very few seconds she had left with her girls, the smell of flowers and nature filled her nostrils, she took in there plump identical cheeks, and there small strains of curly hair.

Kya chocked back tears thinking how she would never be able to run her finger through their hair, would never know what color there waves would be.

Just as she was closing her children off from the world they opened there eyes, one daughter had sweet lavender eyes with gray streaks, the other had dark violet with speckles of gray, but the amazing thing was that the gray color moved and swayed around, as if they were crawling with life.

They looked at her, smiled then closed there eyes and held hands as they drifted of to sleep, Kya almost changed her mind right there, but her hope faded away within seconds of the thought.

The basket could not be any heavier then twelve pounds with both babies only weighing maybe six pounds each, Kya swiftly but quietly ran to the steps just across the street from the ally. The wooden doors that stood at least ten feet in the air had detailed carvings of women holding children; caring for them, and keeping them safe.

She scanned the doorway looking for the sign… there! The sign was made from pure gold, showing how wealthy the maidens must be, the inscription told of the first Keeper of the Children, and how she took in any child, from infants to young adults, raising them to be strong and smart men and women.

Trekking across the country to find this place was a smart choice, Kya felt like a twenty-eight year old again, but only for a moment. The large bell had a back-light to shine no matter what time it was, _2:40, _right on time.

Just before she ran into the now snowing distance she kissed two necklaces and placed them on her babies, "Oh-nacky untima baleze."

Even though she knew the ancient way to bless her daughter's and wish them luck in life, will never put her at ease, it will mean the world to their future. She looked at the bell, and without touching it, it rang, she sprinted out to the streets, ducking and weaving in shadows and crevasses.  
Her belly barely swollen, but the life that now flourished in side of her gave her a reason to live, and she was determined to do what ever, to survive.

**A/N: So you like it? Please, please, please review!!! I take anonymous review too, so just tell me what you thought, the more reviews, the faster I will update! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to post up Chapter 1 'cause I thought it would give y'all more to read, please, please review!!**

**One last thing, I want to thank TheGreatAli for reading my stories, much appreciated! **

**TinyT:D**

Chapter 1

_Present _

The sun was shining in yellow rays; I took a deep breath, feeling the warm air fill my lungs. Flowers bloomed everywhere, purple lilacs, roses blossoming beautiful petals of gold. I laid in the grass and flowers, my thin muscular arms thrown out to my sides.

I ran my finger through the textured grass, "Ah." I sighed as I closed my eyes; nothing could be more perfect then this very moment, nothing could touch the fabric of this wonderful day, I- "Wake up Caylin!" I heard a voice boom over my head as I stood up out of the beautiful meadow I was laying in. I looked to the sky, but nothing was there.

"Caylin, come on we have to get up, hurry Keeper Linesa is coming!" I jolted awake from my dream to a now worried Prue, her light purple eyes staring intensely at me, "Whoa! Keeper Linesa is back already," I asked while slipping on a tee-shirt and jean shorts, "She just had, like her fifth kid two days ago!" Prue just looked at me, "I know, but when she said she was a Keeper down to the bone, she really meant it."

Her voice got quieter as Linesa came closer, analyzing all of the girls, standing as strait as they could, with her cool blue eyes. Her stature was muscular but feminine at the same time, her jet black hair came down to her shoulders but her face was the most amazing thing about this otherwise normal looking person.

A metallic yellow tattoo seemed as though it flowed right off the tip of her left eye brow, curling around her cheek bone then ending with a flick of green at her chin. All Keepers get there own tat's when they choose at the age of eight-teen, if they want to live the rest of there lives helping a bunch of kids.

They devote their whole lives to the Haven kids; well most of them, like Keeper Linesa she decided to have children so they could become Keepers too. I was lost in the thought when I blinked, guess who was in front of me, "Good morning , the House Keeper would like to speak to you and your sister." Keeper Linesa smooth voice cooed, I gulped, though my mouth was dry and no saliva was going any where near my throat.

I shot a worried glance at Prue as I followed Linesa; her hand soon found mine and gave me a squeeze letting me know she was with me.

Me and my sister walked down the oh-so familiar hallways that smelled of oranges, we had lived here all of our lives. Linesa had been only twenty years old when she found us on the porch.

You see, about seventy-five years ago we would have been put in an 'orphanage', but a special group of women came together, along with the binding powers of nature, and made The Keepers of Children Society.

The society was composed of a bunch of maidens who wanted children, but didn't want husbands. (Again, for the most part)

That's where the tattoos come in; they do several things all at once. Depending on ranking is how long your tattoo is, and how close to the environment your spirit is the tattoo will seem more like a small window to pure un-touched nature.

I snuck a glance at her tat, out of curiosity and the fact I was so close, and it was amazing. It took a lot not to say something; I don't think I have ever been so close to a Keeper before, because the yellow part looked like sunlight shining down on the green that swayed like grass in a soft breeze.

I looked at the halls; we were in the west wing of the large building that was called the Haven House. (That's why we're the Haven _children_, see?) I was thinking about lunch when I felt a pang of anxiety, but it wasn't coming from me, I had whipped over to Prue's face which was racked with worry.

"Cay, what if they want _us_?" she asked pulling her hands up to her face.

Me and Prue are twins, very rare, especially now-a-days, and Keepers want rare. Once there were some boys, who were scrawny, but they were twins, then one day they just disappeared, next time we saw them they were really strong. They didn't become Keepers though, only women can, they just became Protectors, who stand out side all day, well, protecting.

I gave Prue a reassuring smile, and winked my deep purple eye at her, "Naw, they don't want us, were ok." Prue and I always understood each other, I was always a little stronger, but we had each others backs.

Just as I was turning my head to see where we were, Linesa came to a stop, she turned around and smiled a forced smile, "Be good you two." She turned around again and placed her palm on the door and pushed, hard, the door squeaked open, as any other huge wooden door would. "Welcome, welcome, Caylin and Prue, it's always nice to see you beautiful girls."

A nurturing voice called to us as we sat down in the plush chairs that stood in front of a mahogany desk that was lined with papers. My first thought was I haven't ever actually _seen_ the House Keeper, but I pushed to the back of my head.

The House keeper was an old woman with snow white hair that was pulled into a tight bun, she placed her hands in her lap and started to speak, "Caylin, twin sister of Prue, 5'2½, beautiful chocolate brown hair with intricate curls," she looked down at a paper then back at me, "Violet eyes with streaks of gray, not common."

I could have sworn I heard her say _at all_ before she turned to face Prue. "Prue, twin sister of Caylin, 5'2½, amazing light brown hair with ringlets for curls. Lavender eyes, with the same gray shade, but in spots."

I glanced at Prue then raised my hand, "Yes ?" House Keeper…Boaw said. (Nice name!) I inwardly giggled, "Um…not to be rude or anything, but we know were sisters, we know we have weird eyes, why are you telling us?"

HK Boaw, I decided to shorten the title, stood up and patted her skirt down while walking behind our plushy chairs, "Well, we think you should be sent to a special school, everyone calls it the wild, but we call it life." She patted our shoulders and smiled.

My mouth dropped down, and if my face looked anything like Prue's, I looked shocked. I had stood up and grabbed Prue's hand then she swiftly followed behind me, "Prue, Caylin, your not leaving, were very sorry to do this but," she walked in front of us, "we must, if you are the ones we think you are."

All my life this was my home, my school, everything and now they want to thrust us into the wild?! I was just about to open my mouth when Prue almost shouted, "What the hell are you talking about!" she was showing a side that no one but me really has ever seen.

"Oh Prue, what are _you_ talking about?" HK Boaw asked innocently, Prue and I meet gazes and looked at her, "Your freaking kidding me." We said in unison, we tried to walk past HK Boaw but two really beefy men stepped out from behind her. I looked up at one of the guys, his blonde hair was cropped short and his shoulders were really broad.

The other man looked just like him, but instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, he had red hair and hazel eyes. "Now ladies, this will go smooth, and easy, no trouble now?" she asked us as if it was all up to us, but as you probably already know, it's not, and it never will be.

**A/N: I would love to know what you think, please don't be afraid to review, it would only take a moment and you would make my day. If I can get three reviews then I will post up Chapter 2 the next day. **


End file.
